Igmar
Igmar was a crew member of the Flying Dutchman under the command of Davy Jones around the time Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company assumed control of the Dutchman and its crew. Biography Early life At some unknown point of their life, Igmar ended up in servitude aboard the mythical Flying Dutchman under the fearsome Captain Davy Jones. As with the other crew members aboard the Dutchman, Igmar slowly took on characteristics of various sea creatures over time. Igmar's body was transformed to half-human, half-rotting sea bass. He appeared as a big, bulky creature with a fish-like face. Igmar wielded an axe in battle.http://www.cgw.com/Publications/CGW/2007/Volume-30-Issue-5-May-2007-/All-Hands-on-Deck.aspx War Against Piracy The East India Trading Company Igmar was still a member of the Flying Dutchman's crew in 1729 when Lord Cutler Beckett and the East India Trading Company assumed command of the ship as part of their deadly armada during their war against piracy.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Battle of Calypso's maelstrom Igmar fought in the battle around Calypso's maelstrom in 1729 between the East India Trading Company's Flying Dutchman, captained by Davy Jones, and the pirate brethren's Black Pearl, under control of Captain Hector Barbossa, Elizabeth Swann, William Turner Jr. and first mate Joshamee Gibbs. For the start of the massive battle, Igmar remained on the main deck of the Dutchman, but later on in the battle most of the crew including Igmar swung across the maelstrom onto the Pearl, whilst the latter's crew did the same, swinging onto the opposing ship. Upon reaching the Pearl's main deck, Igmar fought her crew, specifically attacking one pirate and wrestling him whilst at the same time Captain Barbossa married Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner in the midst of the battle. fall from the mast of the Flying Dutchman following a failed attempt to kill Captain Jack Sparrow.]] Later on in the large battle, Igmar ended up back aboard the Dutchman. Earlier on in the battle, Captain Jack Sparrow had escaped from the brig of the ship and evaded capture from Jones and the rest of his crew, and now found himself swinging around the Dutchman on a rope dangling from her mast. Igmar, alongside fellow crew member Fauntleroy, grabbed another rope and swung towards Jack wildly, wielding an axe whilst their fellow crew member made use of a sword. Both crewmembers on their respective ropes swung past Jack, screaming out to him wildly. Soon, both Igmar and Fauntleroy doubled back around and swung from either side right towards Jack, shouting aggressively, only for Sparrow to drop downwards, causing Igmar to crash face-first into Fauntleroy. The two crewmembers' ropes became tangled together, and sent the two spinning around whilst they were still screaming until they both fell back down to onto the ship's main deck. A new captain Soon afterwards, Davy Jones was killed in battle by the combined efforts of Jack Sparrow, Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann who helped a dying Will impale his heart with a dagger, sending him toppling into the maelstrom. Because it was Will who stabbed his heart, he had to take his place as captain of the Flying Dutchman. The ship's entire crew, including his own father, gathered around and sliced out his heart, placing it into the Dead Man's Chest before Will passed away. The Dutchman was then consumed entirely by the maelstrom, supposedly being destroyed whilst the Pearl escaped. However, just as the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]], the flagship of the East India Trading Company armada and the vessel captained by Lord Cutler Beckett himself, was approaching the Black Pearl, the Dutchman emerged suddenly from the ocean with a new captain, Will Turner, at the helm. Whilst Beckett charged forwards, assuming that Jones was still alive, the crew of the Dutchman including Igmar were in amazement as they were reverted back to their original human forms. Much to Beckett's surprise and dismay, the Dutchman and the Pearl both sailed forward simultaneously in convoy. Loyal to Turner, the ship's crew, along with that of the Pearl, fired all cannons on the Endeavour, blasting it to pieces, along with Beckett himself. Afterwards, Igmar was freed from servitude from the Dutchman, and either chose to remain in her crew along with William Turner Sr. or leave. Their further fate is unknown. Behind the scenes *Igmar was portrayed by an unknown, uncredited actor in Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' Notes and references Category:Davy Jones' crew Category:William Turner's crew Category:Flying Dutchman crew Category:Quoteless